


The Good and the Bad

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Protective Sirius, Sirius Black x Reader Angst, Sirius Black x Reader Fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: The reader is mercilessly bullied by a group of students, who finally take their torment to a dangerous level. With her life on the line, will Sirius get there to help her? Or will the vicious tormentors get their way?





	The Good and the Bad

Tears raced down your cheeks as you sprinted towards the towering trees of the Dark Forest. Only the light from the full moon above lit your path as your bare feet stomped painfully against the grass and rocks. But, you had to keep running. You couldn’t let them catch up with you.

Four older students, the same group who had been bulling you since you started at Hogwarts almost seven years before were on your tail, cackling into the night air around them. Your feet stung as you stomped on every rock and twig in your path. You couldn’t stop. You couldn’t risk their threat coming true.

The Cruciatus Curse.

They had threatened you as you left your Common Room, in search of Sirius and James. All you wanted was to make sure that Remus had made it to his secret spot safely for his transformation. Instead, you were met by the four pure-blood pricks.

And, before you knew it, you were running from them with no one in sight to help. You dodged every spell and curse they tossed your way as you weaved down the grassy hill, before finally crossing the boarder into the forest.

“We’re gonna get you, Y/L/N!” one of the students screamed as they closed their distance. “You can’t hide little mudblood!” Shit. They were close. A part of you knew that one of the students, a Slytherin named Randall Penngrove, would be the kind to use such a curse on you. After all, his father was currently serving time in Azkaban for using the same curse on him.

“Y/L/N! Where are your friends now? I don’t see any brave little Gryffindors swooping in to save the day!” You heard another student taunt. The one Ravenclaw of the group, a snarky git named Cassen Dane, casted another spell your way. It landed on a tree just a few feet from you, making you jump.

The forest soon grew thicker, denser, giving you the advantage of more cover. You didn’t have any idea where you were, but that didn’t matter. You just needed to get them lost in a different part of the forest and find a place to hide until morning.

The deeper you went, the further away their voices sounded. Brilliant. Your plan was working.

A few moments later, you nearly tripped over a large root, stumbling into a small clearing. You stopped for a moment, gathering your breath. No voices, no shouting, no curses.

You leaned against one of the trees and leaned down. Your feet were aching and stinging more than your lungs, and at least five times worse than your swollen eyes. But, you had hopefully evaded danger for now, and that eased your muscles just a little.

Your calm was quickly interrupted by a low snarl that echoed through the clearing. Shit, shit, shit. Slowly turning your head, you hunted for the source of the sound. Your gaze quickly landed on a pair of golden eyes that shined in the hint of moonlight.

Werewolf.

Your body shook as you stared down the predator. It must have heard you trampling through, or smelled your fear. It slowly approached you, sniffing the air before letting out a vicious growl. That was it, you were done for. A part of you wished you had taken your chances with the Cruciatus Curse. It honestly sounded better than being ripped apart.

Something in the brush caught your attention, and the werewolf’s. A smaller black shadow moved along the perimeter. What the hell? You wondered what it could have been. Then, your mind clicked.

Run.

You turned away from the creatures and bolted for the trees. Snarls and yelps echoed from behind you as you sprinted again, ignoring the horrific burning in your lungs. You huffed and clenched your teeth as you found a large tree to hide behind, needed a moment to rest your muscles.

“Shit,” you muttered to yourself. You leaned against the tree and listened. A howl a distance away filled your ears. But it sounded far enough away for now, thankfully. That was a close call, and you weren’t safe yet. But there was no way you were going to be able to run much more if you didn’t rest for a little but and regain your strength.

A squeal left you throat as a hand slammed over your lips. “Shh,” you heard your visitor whisper into your ear as an arm wrapped around your torso. You turned, spotting a battered and bruised Sirius holding you close.

“Pads?” You whispered, turning to face him. “What are you doing—” He pressed his hand against your mouth again, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Remus,” he mouthed. “He transformed before we could get him to safety.” His voice was barely a whisper. “Peter and James are out there too, trying to keep an eye.” You nodded, your heart jumping. It wasn’t common for the boys to lose track of Remus during a full moon. They had developed a great system over the years, and always kept a watchful eye on the moon.

But, as life goes, mistakes happen.

Sirius pulled you close, giving you a quick once over. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Long story,” you mouthed back, hanging your head. Sirius lifted your chin, then glanced down at your feet.

“Y/N,” he whispered. His beautiful silver gaze made your heart race for a moment, coaxing a confession from you.

“Penngrove,” you muttered. “He and his goons threatened me with the Cruciatus Curse.” The moment the words left your lips, Sirius’ entire body stiffened with anger.

“Fucker,” Sirius snapped. But, before he could elaborate, movement behind the tree caught his attention. He lowered you into a crouch, then nodded. “Stay here.” And, with that, he transformed into his dog form and raced around the tree. You listened to the multiple sets of footsteps racing by, accompanied by few different growls as they scurried behind the huge trunk. Then, they were suddenly gone, leaving an eerie silence.

A few minutes later, the patter of footsteps returned, causing your body to tense up again. But, you obeyed Sirius’ instructions and stayed still, hoping whatever it was wouldn’t smell you. The footsteps grew closer, making your heart bounce in your chest as they rounded the tree.

“Y/N?” Sirius called out, rushing to your side. A sigh of relief escaped as you watched him crouch beside you. “You okay?”

You nodded, offering your handsome friend a sweet smile. “Did you find Remus?” Sirius nodded.

“Yeah, he’s safe now.” Sirius offered you a hand and helped you to your feet. “Now, let’s get you fixed up.” His voice was muffled as you quickly stood, instantly becoming dizzy. Your vision blurred as you turned for Sirius, who immediately noticed your shift in demeanor. “Y/N?”

“I—” You swayed a little, then collapsed to the floor. Your vision blurred in and out of focus while you tried your hardest to stay conscious.

“Shit,” Sirius huffed, trying to catch you as you went down. “How long were you running for?”

“Dunno,” you slurred, closing your eyes. “Forever.”

Sirius took you into his arms, peering down at your feet. “I’ve got you. Let’s get you to the hospital wing.” There was a strong hint of concern in his voice as he lifted you into his arms. Blood dripped from your torn feet, causing Sirius to gasp. “Shit, Y/N.” Your hearing started to warp again. Then, you finally lost consciousness in Sirius’ arms.

~~

You woke up in the hospital wing with the sun bursting through the tall, stained windows. The nurse was hovering over another student a few beds over and hadn’t noticed your stirring. But, someone to your right definitely had.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Sirius greeted you with a tender smile. You smiled up at him, then winced as your feet began to sting.

“Ouch,” you muttered. Your feet were mostly bandaged, but the small uncovered pieces of flesh you could see were badly bruised. Shit, that was painful. But there was no time for you to grab shoes before you bolted for your life.

Sirius leaned in a little. You noticed that your right hand was in his, making you blush. “I had to tell McGonagall, and a few other professors. They asked what happened.” He offered you an apologetic smile. “I said that I saw them chasing you and ran after you, and found you huddled in the forest. You aren’t in any trouble, but Penngrove was sent home until they can figure this all out.” Sirius’ thumb rubbed over the back of your hand. “You’re safe now. They won’t be bothering you anymore.”

All you could do was nod slowly as a wave of relief washed over you. Penngrove and his friends had been bothering almost since the beginning. That was finally over, and you could breathe again.

“Thank you, Sirius. For everything.” Your eyes became heavy and you closed them for a moment.

“Anything for you. Besides, what Penngrove did was well beyond shitty.” You could hear him lean a little closer to you while his grip on your hand tightened. “Why didn’t you say anything to us? To me or James or Remus? I know he bothered you a lot during second and third year, but I thought that all stopped.”

You shook your head slowly. “He’s been bothering me regularly until now. But I could handle it. Well, until last night.” Sirius let out a sharp breath through his nose.

“That motherfucker. If I could just get my hands on him—”

“Miss Y/L/N, you’re awake,” the nurse interrupted Sirius, shooting him a warning glance. Sirius just smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes. You glanced up at the nurse. “I think those bandages can come off. One more little treatment, and you should be in your own bed tonight. But, for now, you need to rest. Your body really took a beating.” She glared over at Sirius again. “I think your visitor should come back a little later and let you rest.

You shook your head. “It’s okay. He can stay. I feel better with the company,” you reassured her. She nodded, shooting one more glare at Sirius, then turned away, heading towards a violently coughing student.

“She’s right, you know,” Sirius chimed in. “You should rest.”

You heart fluttered a little as he gazed down at you. The normally rebellious casanova wasn’t ever this tender and caring, except with you. It was one of the things you loved about him. But you were sure that he saw you as nothing more than a little sister, even thought you were only a few weeks apart in age. If only he saw you as something more. That’s what you had secretly wished since third year.

You sighed lightly and smiled, pushing your thoughts back. “Will you stay here?” You pursed your lips. “I’d just rather not be alone right now.”

Sirius nodded. “Of course.” Your hand was enveloped between his, making you smile. “I’ll be right here.” And, with that, you closed your eyes, savoring the warmth radiating off of Sirius Black.

~~

The nurse gently removed your bandages, revealing a few healing cuts and several freshly healed scars. The bruises would heal over time, or so she said. But, the open wounds were almost completely healed thanks to her expertise, and the pain was significantly better.

You wiggled your toes and smiled as Sirius entered the hospital wing, carrying something small in his hands. He quickly made his way over to the nearest side of your bed, handing you a small red bundle.

“I tried to find your shoes, but the lovely ladies of Gryffindor quickly kicked me out,” he explained with a smirk. You chuckled, accepting the thick socks he had brought for you. “Can’t have your bare feet on the cold stone floors, can we?”

“Thanks, Sirius.” You unjumbled the socks and slowly slipped them onto your sore feet. “Did they really kick you out of the dorm? That’s hard to believe. Who would kick the handsome, rugged Sirius Black out of their room?” You giggled as you turned to the side of the bed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he offered you his hand. “The ‘handsome, rugged Sirius Black’? Did you come up with that title yourself?” he inquired, lifting you slowly to your feet. You blushed instantly, your smile fading.

“Um, well, no. I mean, you’re kind of popular with the ladies. Everyone knows that.” You huffed an emotionless laugh as you slowly followed him to the exit. His arm was wrapped around the upper part of your waist as he guided you into the nearly empty hall. It was early evening, so everyone was either in the library or in their respective common rooms studying. That gave you the perfect opportunity to maneuver the halls without raising a lot of questions.

Sirius let out a low chuckle at your words. “Well, I can’t deny that women can’t keep their eyes off me. But, the key is making sure the right one keeps their eyes on me,” he explained. You nearly stopped in your tracks. What the hell did that mean? Did he have his eye on someone? It couldn’t have been you. Sure, he was being supportive through this whole shit storm. But, he was always a little extra tender with you, ever since you became friends. He always kept his eye on you, making sure you were okay. You were like his younger sibling, someone to keep tabs on.

“I guess that matters.” You didn’t know what else to say. You just wanted to get back to your dorm and rest and try to forget this conversation.

“Yeah,” he muttered, leading you towards the stairs.

You slowed a little as the bruises on your feet started to get sore. “How’s Remus?” you asked cautiously. “Did everything go to plan?”

Sirius nodded. “It went as well as it could have, given all the crap that went wrong. He’s resting now. Didn’t hurt himself too badly this time.” He leaned you towards the handrail of the stairs and slowly guided you closer to the Gryffindor Common Room.

“At least he’s safe, and he has you three.” Sirius nodded, smiling to himself.

“Yeah.”

“I’m just sorry you had something else to worry about too.” Sirius stopped you at one of the platforms between the flights of stairs, gently turning you towards him.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. You were keeping yourself safe. Any of us would do anything for you, Y/N. I’m just mad that this happened to you in the first place.” The look of concern on his face was different than earlier. His eyes were wide, and you would feel his fear in his grasp as he held your upper arms.

“I know. You just had enough on your plate.” Sirius sighed, nodding.

“It’s okay. You’re okay, Remus is okay.” His eyes locked on yours. “Just promise me one thing?” You nodded, staring into his twinkling silver gaze. “If someone—anyone—bothers you again, you let me know, okay?” His face was steady, which was such a foreign look on him. “Y/N?”

You slowly nodded. “I promise.” Sirius smiled, pulling you a little closer to him.

“The thought of someone hurting you—I just can’t imagine.” He shook his head.

“Sirius, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I should have been in the dorm by that time. But—”

“Stop,” he whispered gently. “It’s not your fault.” He kept his gaze on yours, blinking only every so often. “Seeing you like that, bloody and hurt because of something I could have stopped, it just got to me. I haven’t felt right leaving you alone since.”

You furrowed your brow, then let out a nervous laugh. “Sirius, calm down. I can take care of myself for the most part. I’m not made of glass.”

He smiled, slipping his finger under your chin. Your stomach swirled at the contact. “I know. But it just shook me. And it made me realize—” He stopped, sucking in a breath. You watched as his internal conflict showed clearly on his face. You felt your whole body react as he took a tiny step closer, still holding you gently in his grasp.

“Sirius?” you whispered, jarring him from his thoughts.

“It made me realize that I would be completely lost without you. If anything happened to you—I—” You stiffened, trying to process what he was saying. He watched your face change, loosening his grip and allowing his hands to drop. “I’m sorry. I don’t—I didn’t—” You cut him off, taking a large step forward and wrapping your arms around his neck. Then, without another word, you stood on your sore toes, not caring about the pain as your lips quickly found his.

The moment he realized what was going on, Sirius’ long arms wrapped tightly around your waist and tugged you against his hard chest. His lips moved gracefully yet hungrily against yours, nearly lifting you off your toes as he held you tightly. He was soft, warm, and strong. Everything you dreamt that he could be.

As the kiss deepened, your head began to spin. You were finally kissing Sirius Black, your best friend and the man you had been harboring feelings for since you could remember. His strong hands gripped what was left of your tattered shirt while your fingers smoothed through his thick waves.

When Sirius finally pulled away, a ghost of a whimper left your lips. But, he didn’t move far. His face hovered just inches from yours while his arms held you close to him.

Sirius smirked as he cupped your cheek. “I guess you got the point,” he teased, resting his forehead on yours. You nodded, offering a smile.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for longer than I can remember,” you confessed, chuckling nervously. “I guess I saved you from being lost for words,” you teased.

Sirius huffed. “That will be our little secret,” he muttered, then pressed his lips to yours again. You smiled against him, giggling. Then he pulled away, taking a tiny step back. “As much as I’d love to do this all night, we need to get you cleaned up, then get you some food. Dinner is in less than an hour.” You agreed and leaned onto the next hand rail. You pressed yourself against Sirius as he wrapped his arm around you, a little lower than before. He shot you one of his famous, devilish grins, making you chuckle. Then, the two of you stepped closer to the Gryffindor Common Room.

~~

After Sirius helped get you ready for dinner, the he escorted you to the Great Room. He had insisted on gathering your clothes, finding you new socks, and even offered to wash your hair for you. But, you assured him that you were feeling better, and quickly cleaned up while he waited for you cross-legged on your bed.

Once you entered the Great Room, Sirius quickly found James and the others at the Gryffindor table, laughing at something James had said. You smiled as you watched Lily roll her eyes right on queue. Remus was even there, sporting a new bandage over his neck, but otherwise looking better than he usually did after a full moon cycle.

“Hey, Y/N!” James greeted you. He eyed Sirius’ arm, which was firmly placed low around your waist. You smiled and waved, still walking a little cautiously. Your feet still ached a little. It was going to take a while for the bruises to fade. But, you were upright, and that’s what counted.

“Hey,” you greeted softly. Lily shot you a concerned but loving smile.

“Glad to see you’re up and walking. We heard you had a bloody horrible night.” She leaned forward, taking her drink in her hand.

“Yeah, but I’m okay thanks to Sirius.” You turned to him, watching his lips curl into a proud smile. Then, he guided you towards bench, helping you slowly lower yourself onto your seat.

You leaned onto the table, taking a fork in one hand. Merlin, you were hungry. And, as usual, everything in front of you looked amazing. Sirius quickly dug in too, keeping a watchful eye on you as you listened to James and Peter playfully snap back and forth at each other.

The evening went on just like that, with Remus chiming in after a while. At first, he tried to tame the situation. But, his lesser known sassy side got the best of him. And, before you knew it, James and Remus were playfully ganging up on Peter.

“Hey, Y/L/N!” you heard a familiar voice shout from behind you. Your body instantly froze as a wave of dread washed over you.

You turned to see Cassen Dane, the Ravenclaw friend of Randall Penngrove from last night. His darkened eyes stared straight through you, his thin lips curling. Sirius spun around and eyed Cassen with a deadly glare.

“Fuck off, Dane,” Sirius snarled, wrapping a protective arm around your shoulders. But, Cassen just smirked, raising to his feet.

“What’s the matter? Your little mudblood girlfriend too weak to protect herself?” Sirius’ hand curled into a fist on your shoulder.

“Oh, she’s plenty strong. Brilliant, actually. Not that it should matter to you.” You could feel Sirius tensing up, ready to pounce on the jackass any second. You rested a soft hand on his arm, trying to ease him back. But, he was a ticking time bomb, and you knew it.

“She didn’t seem so brilliant last night—” Before Cassen could finish his sentence, Sirius was out of his seat and racing to the Ravenclaw table. His wand sat firmly in his right hand as he crashed into the other young man. Before you could blink, Cassen was smashed down onto the table with Sirius’ fist wrapped around his collar and his wand sitting firmly against his chin.

“You shut the fuck up, Dane, or we’ll see how brilliant you are. I know a few fun little spells and curses too. Let’s see which ones make you squeal—”

“Mr. Black!” you heard McGonagall scream as students gathered around the two young men. “Separate, now!”

Sirius shoved Dane harder against the table before finally letting go. He turned to face McGonagall, his face hardened.

“What on earth is going on here?” the professor hissed. At this point, every student in the room was gawking at what was going on. And, as much as you appreciated Sirius for standing up for you, what he did was almost unnecessary. You didn’t want this type of attention on you. You didn’t want any more conflict. And, most of all, you didn’t need any more students finding a reason to pester you.

“Professor, I—”

“Enough, Mr. Black. I want to see you and Mr. Dane in my office, now.” McGonagall then turned on her heels and walked away from the men. Sirius fumed, snapping his angry gaze at Cassen, before turning to you. You didn’t have much to say. Honestly, you were more pissed at him than anything. Sure, he was sticking up for you. But, that kind of show was sure to do more harm than good.

~~

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, you sat beside the fireplace. Remus had joined you about ten minutes before, obviously seeing your internal turmoil more than the others. The rest of Gryffindor house didn’t pay much attention to you at all. But several students chatted around you, gossiping about the incident earlier.

Did you see Sirius attack Cassen? I heard he was trying to kill him. And did you see Sirius’ arm around Y/N? Oh, is that who he’s shagging now? It must be a jealousy thing. Is she involved with both of them?

But, that had died down as students turned in for the night.

“You okay, Y/N?” Remus whispered over the crackle of the fire. You nodded over to him, turning to the door of the Common Room for the millionth time. Remus sighed, placing a hand on your shoulder. “He’s fine. I’m sure he’s wooing his way out of trouble right now.” You chuckled, rolling your eyes. That sounded like him.

The painting opened up, revealing a very exhausted looking Sirius. He stormed his way into the room, his eyes quickly landing on you. Without a word, he hurried over to you and reached out his hand. You hesitated for a moment, then took it, allowing him to lift you to your feet.

“Everything okay?” you asked, peering up at him. He gave you his famous, handsome smile and rubbed your hand.

“Fine. I have a few weeks of detention. But, McGonagall said I can start that once you’re healed up. She’s concerned about you too.” He nodded as he spoke, his eyes gazing off for a moment. “She’s going to make sure that doesn’t happen to you again, or any other student.”

You smiled. “Thanks, Sirius.” Your voice was a little distant as your anger from earlier bubbled back up. “But you didn’t need to attack him like that. Everyone saw.”

Remus coughed behind you, then pressed his hand to your shoulder. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Then, he left Sirius and you alone in the Common Room to continue whatever you were doing.

You turned back to Sirius, who stared down at you. His silver gaze flickered against the fire, making your heart pound. But, you kept your face steady.

Sirius narrowed his gaze a little. “Everyone was looking at me, Y/N. Not you.”

You shook your head. “I heard others talking when I got here. They saw you with me. They know I was involved somehow. They think I’m involved with you.” Sirius took a step back.

“Think you’re involved with me?” He huffed a little. “What the bloody hell does that mean?” Your eyes widened.

“No! I—” You sucked in a breath. “I just mean—”

“So, we’re just back to where we started? Shit. I guess I got the wrong idea of how you felt—”

You clenched your fists at your sides. “That’s not what I mean!” you screamed, catching Sirius off guard. His eyes shot open, but he stayed in place, watching you intently. “I just mean that they made the connection from me, to you, then to Cassen. They knew you went after him because of me.”

Sirius let out a long breath, then slowly lifted his hand. He rested it on your upper arm and gripped you lightly. “Well, that may be a better thing than you think it is. I mean, now they know they’ll have to go through me to get to you. I think that lessens the chances of someone messing with you.” He took a step closer, nearly pulling you against him. “Plus, I think the main fuckers that were giving you a hard time won’t be talking to you again.” His hand smoothed up your arm to your neck. His thumb softly caressed your jaw, instantly calming you. “I like to think you’re actually pretty well liked, despite what you believe.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t know. A lot of students avoid me because I’m quiet.”

Sirius laughed. “Y/N, over the nearly seven years I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve heard a single mean thing said about you from anyone who matters.” His hand moved under your chin and lifted your head. “And I agree with them.” His face was just inches from yours, his perfect smirk painted across his lips. You couldn’t be mad at that. After all, he was looking out for you, trying to make sure you felt safer and happier within yourself. He just did it his way, which always had a little more flare.

“Thank you, Sirius. I really owe you.” Sirius laughed, leaning his head back a little.

“Darling, you will never be in debt to me. You deserve so much more.” And, with that, he pressed his grinning lips to yours, capturing your bottom lip. A low hum escaped his throat as he wrapped his other arm around you, squeezing you against him. Your body melted while his hands explored your back and hips, slowly smoothing over your single layer of clothing. Then, his fingers dipped under the hem of your shirt, instantly heating your skin.

Sirius slowly pulled away, running your bottom lip between his teeth as he parted. You smiled up at him, your lips starting to feel a little raw. But, you liked the feeling, especially since it was all because of Sirius Black.

“So,” you muttered, finally interrupting the silence. “What’s going to happen to Dane?” you asked, Sirius’ adoring gaze keeping your mind calm.

Sirius smiled. “You won’t be seeing much of him. He’s been ordered by Headmaster to stay way from you. His parents will be notified, and everything will be documented. McGonagall wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you tomorrow morning to see where you want to go with this.”

You tilted your head. “Where I want to go with it?”

Sirius nodded, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around you and rocking you from side to side. “He threatened you with an Unforgivable Curse. That breaks all sorts of laws. She wants to know if you want more punishment, or if you’re okay with the school handling it.” Your mind raced as you thought about the Ministry getting involved in a little school incident like this. But, you didn’t want to think about it right now. You just wanted to clear your mind and keep as close as you could to Sirius.

“I’ll have to think about it,” you vocalized, peering up at the handsome man. He nodded, gently rubbing circles along the center of your back.

“I can go with you, if you want.” He kissed your forehead. “It’s a lot to think about alone.”

“Thank you, Sirius. Really. For everything.” You rested your head on his chest. You could feel your body completely relax for the first time since the night before. Your eyes fluttered closed as you listened to the steady rhythm of Sirius’ heartbeat.

“You should get some sleep,” Sirius finally whispered into the silence of the Common Room. You nodded, reluctantly pulling away from him.

“I can’t thank you enough—”

“Y/N, don’t. You don’t need to thank me. It’s what we do for those we care about, for those we love.” Your lips curled as wide as they could as his words. Blushing, you locked your gaze on his.

You chuckled as he laced his fingers with yours. “I love you too, Sirius,” you giggled. “And I’ve waited a long time to say it to you.”

Sirius pulled you into one last kiss, then nudged you towards the stairs that led to the girl’s dorm. “Alright, gorgeous. Get some rest. I’ll meet you here in the morning.”

You nodded, then turned towards the stairs. You could feel Sirius’ eyes locked on you as you shuffled away. Peering over your shoulder, you spotted him right where you left him, staring at you with a goofy smile on his perfect face.

“What?”

Sirius shook his head, laughing. “Nothing. Just admiring my beautiful girlfriend.”


End file.
